fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cheese
Chartholomew Entertainment Cheese is the worst entertainment mouse in the whole industry. With a severe smoking problem, Chester Cheese wore his character's suit for so long that he fused with the suit and became the embodiment of the character's very essence. He's the mascot of his very own amusement park, which has various attractions that usually involve the deaths of half the people there. He's generally a very "killable" individual. He's also a worshiper and acolyte to The Rat. Powers Chadow Cheese is seemingly linked to the amusement park he works at. As the facilities take more and more structural damage, Chmr. Cheese seemingly grows in power exponentially. This leads him to cause destruction within his own park to better damage his opponents. He can also take parts of the rides he's built and turn them against his enemies, for example he can pull out an axe and chop down the tower of terror so it falls onto his enemies, or take balls in the ball pit and gatling gun then at enemies. Chax Cheese has an innate ability to summon and convince other mice. He also can use the noxious nicotine smoke around him to mess with enemies nearby, and he can use his LMG (Learning Machine Gun) to help kids learn how to die. Chester Cheese can at anytime call upon the contracting company he hired to make the various "attractions" around the park to immediately build something of his desire. However, Cheorge Cheese is inherently limited by the fact that he can never build actual rollercoasters, meaning all of his creations must be barely not rollercoasters in the park. But Charlie Cheese's most classic move is the "Child Friendly Necksnap", where he strangles an individual, and if they're ten years or younger they have their neck snapped and instantly die. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 48 Choug Cheese spent much of the day menacing the party. At one point he necksnapped Necksnap Kid, horrifying the party. They all knew the moment they met this mouse that it was their job to rid him from this plane. The crafty rat was very efficient and hiding and passing through the various hidden channels of the amusement park, but eventually with the help of newly acquired ally Zephyr the party managed to create a massive mouse trap to initiate a full blown confrontation. Unfortunately, earlier they had set the arcade on fire, meaning that Charles Cheese had grown to significant power at this point. He was able to chop down the Tower of Terror and damage nearly the entire party. Zephyr attempted to enter his suit, but as Chavoc Cheese and the suit are one in the same she was unable to separate them. Finally, Slick decided to manifest his powers to summon another powerful rat to defeat this entertainment mouse, but what he didn't know was that... ...the demon was already here... ...who decided to instantly stop Chesslie Cheese's heart, ending his life instantly. Trivia * Cheese is heavily inspired by Chuck E Cheese, obviously. * His names aren't changing I don't know what you are talking about, he's unbeloved children's icon Chavez Cheese! * It was always intended for Chancy Cheese to die in Episode 48 of DBA. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters